The Beginning
Prologue At the dawn of time, two forces existed. The First Builders. Each constructed an energy, one, being more creative, made Imagination. The other, being more war-like, brought Chaos into being. These two entities, under the First Builders command, created, deconstructed, separated and formed the cosmos, until the First Builders dissapeared... leaving all of the laws of nature up to Imagination, and Chaos. This is the tale of a Mythran... one who served under one of these forces... and his endless battle... for the destiny of the universe. Chapter 1 Imagination growled, wondering why he was having trouble bringing another creature into being. He had made countless animals, and planets, worlds, universes, plants, cosmos, entire galaxies, and he could NOT create something as simple as a sentient being! He pounded his head with his "hand", if it could be called that, with frustration. One of the many birds which populated the world of Galagos 6 landed on his arm, absorbing the Imagination energy as if it were food. Imagination smiled absentmindedly, and started walking off. He needed to take a break. The ground glittered with blue energy as he traversed the forest floor, his guargantuan form streteching higher than the clouds and bending the trees in its wake. Imagination picked up a rock and a monkey, both sitting on the ground. The monkey hooted in half-terror, half-happiness as it was rushed all the way up, hundreds of feet into the air, to Imagination's eye level. "Why can't I create a smarter version of you little one?" Imagination grumbled, his voice frightening some flocks of grackles near his blue, flowing hair. "Its because YOU changed the laws of nature again Imagination," A harsh, grating voice growled by his ear. Imagination turned, half-wondering if somehow, he'd turned some tree into another one of himself, but was quickly disappointed. Standing there, weapon aflame, was his younger "brother" Chaos. Chapter 2 Imagination stood there, pondering his Chaos' last statement with evident confusion. Chaos growled, exposing purple, sharp teeth. "When you changed the evolution of a world, you tampered with the controls for sentient beings." "And why'd I do that?" Imagination replied irritably. "Because," Chaos swiped at some nearby trees with his flaming sword, "You wanted to make sure that no sentient being could interfere with the evolution!" "Ah yes... So I did," Imagination said as he absentmindedly tapped into the rules governing the cosmos and changed several variables. Chaos snickered inwardly, waiting impatiently for his brother to get started... If he could only have one copy, he could create an ARMY of sentient beings, making him SOLE ruler of the universe. Imagination then blew lightly into his hand, an action he had done many times before. It was the first step in the creation of an object. Swirling wildly, like Chaos' guilty heart was doing in his stomach right that moment, the energy formed into the shape of a blue, bald headed, limp being. And with one final breath, LIFE was bestowed to him. Chapter 3 The small being stretched, yawning and looked around. He saw a guargantuan giant standing next to him, and quickly realized that he was being held in that giant's hand. However, before he had time to say anything, arcs of black, Chaos energy slammed into him from the side. It crackled up his body, and he convulsed, in great pain. "BROTHER!" Imagination's shout shook the universe, "WHY DO YOU HARM MY CREATION!" Chaos grinned evilly as his Chaos energy corrupted the creature, "Its in my nature brother." Imagination dropped the little being on a tree, and slammed his fist into Chaos' head, breaking his concentration for a moment. "You don't know how to fight brother, and you know it." Growled Chaos, sending beams of lightning toward Imagination. They struck, and pools of purple fungus spread, like a crack in glass, around Imagination's body. "No, no!" He said, unable to shout for the pain. "Yes. I've waited a long time to do this you fool." Chaos said, stepping forward and raising his flaming sword. Just then, the little being on the ground jumped towards Imagination. His yellow head gleaming, he slammed his hand into Imagination's side. "Take it child." Imagination thought, "I can't use it." And Imagination exploded, sending shards of pure imagination, which previously had made up his body, into the body of the minifigure.